Percy Jackson Lemons
by lemon godlover
Summary: Read along side Percy as he has sex with everyone. LITERALLY EVERYONE. THERE ARE LOTS AND LOTS OF LEMONS
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys (and girls) this is my first story so please if ur going to criticize then please not the cussing...ok? and if it was good then please put that in. so... yeah. ENJOY!**

Percy was bored.

Chiron and Mr. D had left for Olympus for 8 weeks at the least and Annabeth had left to visit her dad for at least a year.

PERCY COULDN'T STAND A WEEK WITHOUT NO SEX.

Just to make himself feel better he put two fingers into his ass.

It felt really good. He decided that he could have sex with other girls and Annabeth didn't have to know about it… he hopped out of bed and started out the cabin.

He decided he would have sex with the first girl he met.

And it just so happened that he met Drew also known as the Asian Beauty.

"Hey Drew" Percy said. "Hey Percy!" Drew said flirtatiously and casually showed her DD boobs.

Percy got closer and suddenly grabbed one of her ass cheeks. It felt warm and delicious. Drew giggle flirtatiously and "accidentally" dropped her ring.

As she bent down to grab it Percy got the best view of Drew's slightly dripping cunt.

Percy felt himself go hard and just blurted out" Hey Drew do you want to… I don't know… maybe have sex? Like right now?" Drew didn't seem too surprised and nodded.

I grabbed her hand and we made way for the bed.

Drew literally ripped Percy's T-shirt and hers.

Percy slammed his mouth into her while unclasping her black bra.

He started playing with the boobs massaging them not quiet gently as a matter of fact.

Drew moaned and was about to shout with pain when Percy's mouth kissed her again.

Percy kept on sucking, biting and kissing until he headed down to the main part.

Drew's cunt was already wet and Percy started licking the juice. He nipped at the clit causing Drew to shout.

He then tore the panties off fully and pulled down his pants and underpants showing his fully erect 8-inch cock.

He shoved the whole thing in immediately and Drew's screams with pain were soon replaced with screams of pleasure.

He quickly took out his cock and teased her cumming but not putting it inside her.

"Percy… just…please… just FUCK ME!" Drew screamed.

"Your wish is my command." Percy answered shoving his cock into her ass and feeling the barrier breaking.

He stayed there for a couple of minutes then took it out and started eating away at the pussy giving her clit sharp nips now and then.

Then Percy put his cock again into her cunt and both of them shot loads of sperm and promptly fell asleep, Percy's cock still firmly inside Drew's cunt.

 **So how was it? good, bad? Tell me in the review column and again I don't like the cussing unless my story was like REALLY BAD. Next story is coming up soon. Maybe its about a spin the bottle truth or dare... idk. UNTIL NEXT TIME BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys (and girls) this is my first story so please if ur going to criticize then please not the cussing...ok? and if it was good then please put that in. so... yeah. ENJOY! Oh and also I accept pairings but I hate gay pairings so... keep in mind. and I accept ideas for a new story. ENJOY!**

Percy was bored.

Chiron and Mr. D had left for Olympus for 8 weeks at the least and Annabeth had left to visit her dad for at least a year.

PERCY COULDN'T STAND A WEEK WITHOUT NO SEX.

Just to make himself feel better he put two fingers into his ass.

It felt really good. He decided that he could have sex with other girls and Annabeth didn't have to know about it… he hopped out of bed and started out the cabin.

He decided he would have sex with the first girl he met.

And it just so happened that he met Drew also known as the Asian Beauty.

"Hey Drew" Percy said. "Hey Percy!" Drew said flirtatiously and casually showed her DD boobs.

Percy got closer and suddenly grabbed one of her ass cheeks. It felt warm and delicious. Drew giggle flirtatiously and "accidentally" dropped her ring.

As she bent down to grab it Percy got the best view of Drew's slightly dripping cunt.

Percy felt himself go hard and just blurted out" Hey Drew do you want to… I don't know… maybe have sex? Like right now?" Drew didn't seem too surprised and nodded.

I grabbed her hand and we made way for the bed.

Drew literally ripped Percy's T-shirt and hers.

Percy slammed his mouth into her while unclasping her black bra.

He started playing with the boobs massaging them not quiet gently as a matter of fact.

Drew moaned and was about to shout with pain when Percy's mouth kissed her again.

Percy kept on sucking, biting and kissing until he headed down to the main part.

Drew's cunt was already wet and Percy started licking the juice. He nipped at the clit causing Drew to shout.

He then tore the panties off fully and pulled down his pants and underpants showing his fully erect 8-inch cock.

He shoved the whole thing in immediately and Drew's screams with pain were soon replaced with screams of pleasure.

He quickly took out his cock and teased her cumming but not putting it inside her.

"Percy… just…please… just FUCK ME!" Drew screamed.

"Your wish is my command." Percy answered shoving his cock into her ass and feeling the barrier breaking.

He stayed there for a couple of minutes then took it out and started eating away at the pussy giving her clit sharp nips now and then.

Then Percy put his cock again into her cunt and both of them shot loads of sperm and promptly fell asleep, Percy's cock still firmly inside Drew's cunt.

 **So how was it? good, bad? Tell me in the review column and again I don't like the cussing unless my story was like REALLY BAD. Next story is coming up soon. Maybe its about a spin the bottle truth or dare... idk. UNTIL NEXT TIME BYE!**


End file.
